distoandlasticfandomcom-20200214-history
Disto and Lastic: Iron Fist
"Disto and Lastic: Iron Fist" is an upcoming Super Smash Bros-style video game based on the Disto Franchise. While it's release date is unknown, there is still much information we have. STORY MODE: The story mode for Iron Fist goes like this: Dr. Mew finally invents a weapon strong enough to kill Lastic and Disto once and for all! It resembles a glove made of steel glowing with advanced patterns. The "Iron Fist" takes control over Mew and transforms him into a cybernetic killing machine hungry for world domination! Disto and Lastic must get all the help they can get, even help from ENEMIES! Throughout the Mode, you unlock various characters. CONFIRMED CHARACTERS The confirmed characters are Disto, Lastic, Ginger, Lariat, Lastica, Hoppip, Aries, Legacy, Ditto, Gigalastic, Gyaos, Mechalastic3, Garoozis, Wolverlastic, Elas, Plasm, Distone, Plastic, Venolastic, Trash, Judge, FullMetal Lastic, Ubber, Immortal Black Lady, Mark Henry, Baby Lastic, and Cyber Dr. Mew. TROPHIES (Ps4) AND ACHIEVEMENTS (XBOX1): Not Another Word- Score 25 KO's in exhibition mode. I am your father- Beat Lastic in exhibition mode. Brotherly Hate- Beat Disto as lastic in exhibition mode. Mmmm Hmmm...- Beat arcade mode as the IBL MMMM HMMM!!!- Beat arcade mode as the IBL in Hard Mode. Good Start- Clear 25% of the story mode. Almost There- Clear 50% of the story mode. Moo- Clear 100% of the story mode Alchemy- Beat arcade mode as FullMetal Lastic Adventure Time- Brawl in all Arenas Ben10- Beat Arcade mode as 10 characters Grojband- Unlock "Torture The Squids" BGM Soundtrack Bill Watterson- Unlock and view all Comic Strips Completion- Unlock all Characters, BGMs, Arenas, and Comic Strips. ARENAS: The following confirmed arenas are Battleground, Comic Book, Outer Space, Glacier Plains, Slender Forest, Planet Vegeta, Volcano Hills, Underworld, Monster Island, Yami Realm, Ghetto Streets, 5 Star Strip Club, Nuclear Fallout, Cyber Lab, Gold Cavern, and Disto's Belly. ARCADE MODE: In arcade mode, the player goes through various stages and must beat each one in order to proceed. After you clear all enemies, you must defeat RoDAMN or Ping Pong (Boss depends on difficulty). If you manage to win yet again, You unlock an arena, a BGM, and a comic strip. EXHIBITION: Exhibition is the most basic mode, in which up to four players can battle each other in various arenas. BGMS: BGMs are tunes that can be set to be played in certain arenas. Most can be unlocked through Arcade Mode. ITEMS: In Exhibition, you can find items on the floor that you can use to your assist. Here are the basic items: BombCubes- explosive cubes thrown to inflict damage. Assists- items that summon non-playable characters who can aid you in battle. Fried Chicken- eat these and your health will restore by 50%. Watermelon- Eat these and your health will restore by 100%! Super Guitar- Weild it and smash it on your opponent to inflict damage. Pokéball- throw to summon a Pokémon. COMIC STRIPS: Comic Strips are unlockables featuring funny Disto moments that you can view!